Adjustments
by aidan bard
Summary: This is based loosely on The Dance which I’m sort of using as a prequel. The story Dance is also there in my collection. 1x5 as in Heero and Wufei slash. m/m MPREG. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sally looked at the readings on the screen, nodded her head in satisfaction and looked over at Heeor who was putting on his clthoes rather calmly

This is based loosely on The Dance which I'm sort of using as a prequel. The Dance is also there in my story collection. You might want to read it to make the clearer.

Backstory: Heero and Wufei have been together for about two and a half months. When the story starts, Wufei is starting to wrap up his work at the Preventers so he can leave with Heero and in the meantime, Heero is working as a freelance security expert to some big name company. (Not Winner Corps or Barton Foundation…and definitely not Luthor Corps. And Also for Stay's benefit not Microsoft or SUP (lol). The other pilots are back in their respective homes in the outer colonies.

This story was betaed by Stray, whose invaluable comments kept me laughing. Some of the comments I did not remove but kept as it were.

Part 1 / 4

Sally studied the outputs on the screen, nodded her head in what would pass for satisfaction and looked over at Heero who was putting on his clothes rather calmly. Unlike Wufei, who always protested about undressing for his medicals and rushed behind the curtains of the changing cubicle as soon as possible, Heero seemed unaffected by his own nudity.

'_Not that he has anything to be ashamed of about his body_,' Sally though wryly, for once thinking as a woman would instead of as a doctor. However, she pushed the thought aside firmly, looked at the well built, rather good-looking young man putting on his underwear in her medical room and instead, thanked the stars her office was far too removed from the rest of the Preventer building for anyone to come barging through.

Because as far as Sally was concerned, the examination was far from over.

Sally looked away giving Heero the privacy he did not seem to need and re-read the results to give her something to do. When she heard the soft thump of hard soles hitting the carpeted floor, which meant Heero was about to put on his boots, she looked up and sighed. There seemed to be no way of avoiding the issue. Something was bothering Heero – well, rest assured there were already enough reason for him to worry over but from the way he was behaving, something else was bothering him and she needed to find out what.

True, she was not a councilor, she was a doctor and Heero was not even officially a Preventer but still, he was a friend; someone she knew from the war. Sally also understood the importance of mental stability as well as physical well being and Heero had always been someone who did not display any outward show emotions. For him to act the way he had in the morning probably meant either an event of global scale, such as the Moon colony falling onto Earth, was about to take place …or he had decided to finally shoot Relena for good. And Sally didn't think either was the reason for Heero's recent behavior.

"Just a few mores tests Heero," she said casually. "Think you can sit on the table for a while."

Heero frozen in the process of putting on his boots, looking up, seeming more curious than annoyed by the delay. "Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously and Sally noted that one of his hands seem to drift toward his stomach before he brought it under control and finished lacing his boots.

"No," Sally said with a shake off her head hoping Heero would not spot a lie. "Just a few more questions, I'm afraid." Then rather guardedly she added, "You have to admit, it's not every day I come across someone in your condition."

"Hn," said Heero with a grunt straightening and walking towards the examination table. "Will this take long? I have to be at Barkleys at 10:30."

Sally looked at the wall clock which read 8:37 and hoped it would not take too long. "Just a few questions," she said lightly and indicated that he sit on the side closest to her. "So…" she added as she looked at her hand held note pad for help, "…how are you?"

"All right," Heero said with a wry grin. "As all right as a pregnant man can be."

If he was able to say that, then it could not be the issue that was bothering him, Sally thought. Actually, in Sally's opinion, Heero seemed to have adjusted to the situation with his usual aplomb, much better than most of the females she had come across. Sally had had female Preventer agents in her office who had fainted, cried and once, thrown a chair through the observation window when they were told that they were expecting. Heero seemed to have taken the news without a change of expression.

It was hard to believe that it had only been two weeks before that Heero had shown up pregnant in a routine blood test. At first, Sally had dismissed it as a fluke, a sample mix up at the lab, but when the second and the third test results had also came up positive, she had had no choice but to call him down to the medi-lab for an old fashioned hands on once-over and a more up to date ultrasound. It had been something of a risk since Heero was even an official Preventer and she was not sanctioned to use their medical resources on part-time security consultants.

The results had been somewhat staggering. Sally had to smile to herself, recalling the exact conversation between the two of them. She had taken another look at the scan output, hundred and twenty-fourth look to be exact, then pushed the screen toward Heero who had been sitting exactly where he was seated at that very moment.

"Heero," Sally had said, her voice laced with excitement and disbelief. "You're pregnant."

"Hn," said Heero who was looking at the scan calmly as if it Sally had told him he had broken a toe or a stomach bug.

"See, see," Sally said pointing out, her hand shaking with agitation and some other emotions she was too distracted to identify. "That faint outline there is your stomach wall and this outline is the womb which is not empty -- see, the embryo is about the size of a pea but the heartbeat should be obvious."

"I know what I'm looking at," Heero had said in his usual deadpan voice and Sally had stepped back, afraid the next thing Heero was going to do was put a chair through the glass partition or at least through her head. But when he had not reacted, except to pull the screen closer for another look, she deemed it safe to venture closer to him.

"But…" had said Sally voicing the question Heero should have raised. "You're a man."

"I know," Heero had said a little dryly and Sally smiled a little embarrassed by her statement.

"How far along am I?" Heero had added tentatively and Sally had been glad for the question since it anchored her back to familiar ground.

"Not much," she said, the usual answer that meant there was enough time for an abortion. "About two months at the most -- and … and…" Looking at Heero's face, his dark hair and blue eyes, her reasoning had stuttered to a halt in the face of such improbability. "But how…why…"

"It was supposed to be a Gundam," Heero had said after a pause.

"A Gundam got you pregnant," Sally said before she could help it.

"No." There was a slight smile on his lips as he answered. "A Gundam pilot got me pregnant."

"All right," said Sally giving up. "I'll keep my mouth shut and you tell me what exactly you are referring to."

"The prefect Gundam," Heero said explained readily. "Is supposed to have three theoretical abilities, self-evolution, self-multiplication and self-recovery.1 It was supposed to have been possible with the latest in nano-technology but none of the scientist were capable of creating anything even close to that."

"Hence the Gundam pilots," Sally said softly.

"I was Dr. J's greatest creation, a perfect weapon" Heero said with a shrug. "I can self evolve, self recover and now, with a little help, it seems, self multiply."

"You seem so… blasé about the whole thing," Sally blurted out. "You know Heero, you are allowed to freak out once in a while."

"I'll pass," Heero had said jumping down from the table. "I have to go now, a meeting with the head of the Berkleys Group about their security."

After Heero had left, Sally had reflected that perhaps that was his way of dealing with something unexpected.

But now, looking at him, Sally realized something was troubling him. Perhaps the news had finally sunk in, she thought, but Heero did not seem to be on the verge of having a panic attack or contemplating an abortion. He seemed preoccupied.

Well, it had not been a week and a half since the big discovery.

But still…

"So," Sally said briskly. "How are you Heero?"

"Fine."

"Morning sickness?"

"Hn."

"That is do you throw up at anytime of the day, or do you…"

"I've felt a little nauseated at times," Heero admitted slowly. "But not sick as such. The feeling does not persist for long and the only reason I noticed was because I have not been sick before."

Sally knew there was a hoard of women outside who would be envious of that body. Sally remembered the old joke that if men could get pregnant then there would be a cure for morning sickness. Only, it seemed, men did not get morning sickness. Or maybe it was just Heero.

"Dizziness … tiredness… anything I should know?" _Like why you look so drawn out._ "Lack of sleep…?"

"No," Heero said sharply.

Sally looked down at her screen and bit her lower lip. She could go on asking inconsequential questions or simply get straight to the matter and, knowing Heero, he might appreciate the frontal assault.

"What's bothering you Heero?" she asked abruptly.

"Nothing," Heero answered equally abruptly.

"Is it the baby?" Sally asked, knowing that there was a danger of Heero getting angry, should she continue to prod. "Is it a bother?"

"No," Heero said sharply, a hand covering his abdomen as if the protect it. "I… like kids…" Hesitation, eyes looking everywhere but at her. "I want this… this… child."

"Is what you're doing at Berkelys dangerous?" Sally asked. "Physically strenuous or…"

It's a simple consultant's job," Heero said, looking at Sally. "I don't think I'll have more than a week of work left and after that, I'll leave it in the hands of the guys I'm training. It was only a temporary job until Wufei could settle his things at the Preventers and…" Heero drifted off again as if he were at a loss of what to say.

"Well, Wufei is wrapping things up here," Sally said cautiously. "He told me the other day that he should be done in a couple of weeks. But are you planning on moving or are you going to stay here? You know, in your present condition, it might be couple of months before you can do anything strenuous. I think you'll need to be under constant observation." She was babbling, Sally knew but she could hardly help it. "I don't think you want to make your pregnancy public knowledge so you'll have to find a place where you will have access to medical assistance… and perhaps somewhere discreet. How about L4 or…?" Sally stopped when she realized Heero looked about as lost as he could without actually showing any emotions on his face. And she did not think it was at the prospect of putting on weight and losing his perfect figure.

"What does Wufei have to say about all this?" she asked slowly. After all, just because Heero was the medical discovery of the century did not mean she could keep him to herself. Maybe Wufei was really going to take Heero to L4 and hide him in a Winner complex or …

"I don't know," Heero said a little weakly.

"Heero," Sally said, moving closer. She made a point to lift her arm slowly so he could actually see the movement from a corner of his eye before placing it on his shoulder. "Just tell me what is wrong?"

"It's Wufei," Heero said quietly.

"Is something wrong with Wufei?" Sally asked, holding back the '_as well'_ she wanted to add to the end of the sentence. She really didn't think Wufei could get pregnant. Now, _that_ would be interesting.

"I…" Heero took a deep breath as if preparing to plunge into the Arctic Ocean. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, trying to rub his shoulder in a comforting manner, only it felt as if she was rubbing a cloth-covered mobile suit.

"I…" Heero looked away. Then when he finally looked up, Sally was startled by the look of confusion in those normally expressionless blue eyes. "I told him about the baby and he didn't take it too well."

"What exactly does that mean?" Sally tried to clarify cautiously. "You know Heero, it takes time for some people to get used the idea of…" _a pregnant boyfriend_ "…having a baby. And the two of you have been together just a short while and everything is new to you." _And even straight couples have problem dealing with things like this._

The look Heero gave him was so laced with agony that Sally felt her heart give a little squeeze. This was not the Heero she knew – it was all of a sudden a lost stranger sitting in front of her.

"He doesn't touch me anymore," Heero said in a sort of voice that made Sally want to throw her arms around him and hug him. "He treats me differently as if I have something contagious ."

Just then and there, Sally made up her mind to have a word with Wufei after Heero had left. She was going to give him a good slap on the head and talk to him about his responsibility and his acting like a total cad.

"He doesn't like babies," Heero continued in a low voice, studying his hands clenched in his lap intently. "He didn't like the idea when Duo brought up that adoption topic and now, he seems to…" Heero remained silent for a while, searching for the correct word to describe his problem. "He just isn't the same," he finished, slumping a little.

Sally tried not to take sides. It was not her place. She could understand what Wufei was going through, in a way. What would a normal man do if his boyfriend got pregnant and, well, seemed so calm about the whole thing? In Sally's opinion, Heero seemed more agitated over Wufei's behavior than his impending pregnancy.

Then again, she thought, this was Heero Yuy, the guy who could bend steel with his bare hands. He had survived self-detonating Gundams and being shot at by various people. With a body that was virtually indestructible, he was probably used to doing the impossible. After all, it was not as if Heero had done a series of test runs before he'd self-destructed with his Gundam. Perhaps having a baby was just one of those things he'd put down as 'I've never done it before but I'm sure my body can handle it' sort of things.

"He didn't come home," Heero said suddenly and Sally looked at him with a frown. "Wufei," Heero clarified. "He didn't come home yesterday or the day before…" he seemed to sink into himself as he added in a lower voice. " Or the day before that. He said he had something that was so urgent he needed to wrap it up in office but …" Again a pause then a deep breath. "It's me. He doesn't even look at me properly anymore."

"Oh," said Sally, at a loss of what to say. Should she continue giving consoling pats on the back, which seemed painfully inadequate in the situation, or should she say something totally useless like, '_he'll come around soon, I'm sure_'?

"I want this baby," Heero spoke with conviction. "I want it. I also want Wufei but he doesn't like the idea of…"

"You do realize there are a few other problems you will have to overcome," Sally said, speaking rapidly to cover for the uncomfortable pause left by Heero's incomplete sentence. "Your line of work is too…" _bloody _"…the risk of getting physically injured…"

"I know," Heero interrupted in his usual manner. "I know what you mean. I will have to give up my job and even after that, I don't think I can go around the world like I did before. There are physical changes as well, and I have no idea about how my body will deal with it. There are too many variables. But people have children all the time. And they cope. I don't see why I can't do the same." Sally and Heero had gone over the medical aspect of it from top to bottom several times after their mutual discovery the week and a half before, so she knew what he was referring to. "Apart form the fact that I'm a man," Heero added so Sally did not need to point it out. "And my lover does not like the whole idea." Longer pause and the sentence sounded less sarcastic and more as if he was depressed.

Sally watched him run a hand over his middle firmly as if he needed it to get a grip on reality. "I'll be all right, Sally," Heero said, getting to his feet. It was the first time he'd even referred to her by name, and startled, she looked at him. His eyes were focused on a spot just above her shoulder as he spoke. "I'm going to be late for work."

"If you ever need a…" _shoulder to cry on_ "…person to talk to or you feel off about anything…"

"I'll call or come around," Heero answered, striding towards the door. "I'm pregnant, remember, not senile."

As he left, Sally wondered if his constant repetition was his way of forcing himself to acknowledge facts. After all, even the implacable soldier needed to lean against something once in a while and right now, he was floundering. She reached for the intercom switch and switched it on when she was sure Heero was out of hearing range.

"This is Dr. Po. Can someone ask Commander Chang to come down to my office, please? Tell him I want him here yesterday."

1 /worlds/fc/background/glossarytechnology.html

In G Gundam such a Gundam was created but it got out of control and tried to destroy Earth when it crashed and something went wrong with the internal systems. It was known as the Dark. / Devil Gundam and is believed a female pilot is needed to make the Gundam efficient since females can reproduce.

It was later destroyed by Domon Kasshu. Still, fun watching G Gundam.

A/N - Believe it or not, this was supposed to be a crack fic. So much for my writing. This is just the testing part.


	2. Chapter 2

Heero was not late for his appointment; in fact he was early so he decided to stop at the Barkleys employee canteen to eat something

Chapter 2

Heero was not late for his appointment; in fact he was early, so he decided to stop at the Barkleys employee cafeteria to eat something. Earlier, the swaying of the bus had made him feel nauseated but now he was just plain hungry though he had remembered to grab something to eat before his medical examination.

The canteen for the building was underground, next to the executive parking lot, with cheerful yellow plastic tables and chairs and service girls who were pleasant looking as well as efficient. The food was passable, better than what was normally served at the Preventers canteen or fast food restaurants, and always fresh. Heero ordered his usual, sandwiches which was usually a safe choice since everyone bought it and the stocks were frequently renewed and waited while a small brunette in a Barkleys logo apron served it to him, looking as if she wanted to talk to him. They had all taken turns serving him, Heero had noted.

At first he had thought it was some company policy but then he realized they were all trying to get his attention. It was very disconcerting to have females flirt with him so he as usually did not do anything apart from acknowledging them with a grunt and a nod of his head. They did not even know who he was, he supposed. He had high level clearance, did not have to pay for his food and was immune to being searched once he'd swiped his id card at the main entrance. But he also came to work by bus, did not stay for more than 8 hours in the building and did not have a designated office. Why these females wanted to be intimate with a stranger was beyond his understanding. So he ignored the brunettes' cheerful 'good morning' to concentrate on his food. Not that you can truly get to know a person, he thought as he bit into a sandwich.

Wufei for example.

Heero had had no idea as to how Wufei was going react to the news – perhaps he had expected Wufei to react the same way he had. When Sally had told him of the baby he had thought it over and accepted it. There was no two ways about it – either he was pregnant or he was not and since all the medical reports said so, he was. And he was going to have it. Again, there was no other option, well, apart from aborto– no other choice but to have the child. And he'd told Wufei just that.

"You're going to what!" Wufei's voice had been so loud Heero had been sure the neighbors were going to be beating down their door soon, sound proofed walls or not.

"Have a baby," Heero had replied. Then he realized that perhaps Wufei did not know the full details so handed over the medical file with all the facts listed, and decided to enlighten Wufei on the other things that had only been verbally discussed. "Sally and I spoke about this for some time and the medical records show that I might not be able to carry it to full term. We both assume that the baby can be extracted by the fifth or sixth month and moved to an incubator-womb. Sally told me it is of no risk since most children as test-tube raised – in fact this should be easier since it's the first few months that are the hardest to replicate inside such a…"

"But…" Wufei had protested holding up a hand. "This…" He had added waving the medical printouts "…says you are pregnant."

"I've been telling you that for the past half and hour," Heero had informed his lover dryly.

"But….what…how…when." Heero did not think Wufei was that mentally challenged so he decided to answer the questions in some general order.

"The how is the same way as with heterosexual couples and the when…" Heero knew exactly when, though Sally had estimated somewhere around two months. "When you handed in your resignation and Lady Une told you that a Preventer simply cannot just pack up and leave. I believe you came home angry that day and you…" Wufei had practically jumped him in the kitchen, ripping his clothes off and had him bending over the counter just like in one of his classic fantasies. From the way Wufei blushed, it was clear he also remembered the incident.

Heero hoped that the memory was arousing enough for another round of on-top-the-counter sex. Maybe they might make it to the bedroom this time. However, it seemed as if Wufei had _problems_ dealing with his _condition _so it had not progressed favorably. That night when they had gone to bed, Heero had hoped for a discussion, at least. While he was not exactly a man of many words, Wufei found it necessary to talk things out (sometimes by himself). But there had been no words and when he'd slipped a hand over his lover's shoulder as he usually did, Wufei had stiffened and pulled away. Stunned, Heero had let Wufei slide away to a corner, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Of course, once Wufei had fallen asleep he had unconsciously snuggled back under Heero's arm the same way he had every other night. But afterwards, Wufei had seemed distant, though he had gone over Heero's medical file thrice.

While Heero was out on the job, looking at Barkleys internal security set up, i.e. talking to all the big shots who thought they knew what they were doing, there had been a vid-call logged from their flat to Sally's office. Three hour long call by the look of it. This meant Wufei had discussed Heero's _thing – as Wufei called it _with Sally. Heero had yet to ask about the contents of the call.

Then there had been the addition of reading material in their apartment. Heero had brought in a few guide pamphlets Sally had given to him and in their shared net-terminal he had found that Wufei had downloaded first time parenting guides that looked like they had been designed with Relena's tastes in mind. At least Wufei was also catching up on his reading even if it was in the form of pink web pages with painfully cheerful pictures of newborns in odd getup and even worse titles like "_So You're Going To Be A Mom_"

Still, Wufei refused to fuck him. Or touch him.

It had become very irritating since Heero was always horny around Wufei. So, a week after the announcement, Heero had ambushed Wufei after work as he was just about to change out of his uniform….

"I want you to fuck me."

Wufei, in the process of taking off his shirt, had turned around, tripped over his coat and fell onto the bed. It was not a bad start as far as Heero was concerned.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…"

"I heard you the first time," Wufei had said, sitting up with a scowl. "Heero – are you getting hormonal?"

"No." Heero had thought it over. Was he supposed to? "I was just suggesting we have sex."

Wufei had stood up, almost reached for him then stopped with a frown. "I need to get changed and grab something to eat. And I also have a lot of files to go over before I hand over my department to Sharine. Then …and…I have a headache."

Heero knew a refusal when shoved in his face. He had nodded to show he understood then had sat on the bed while Wufei showered, wondering why Wufei even went through the motions of leaving his job in the first place. In the beginning they had both agreed Wufei could quit his job so he could start working alongside Heero but now, from the way things were panning out, Wufei could not even bear to touch Heero so he could see little point in it.

On the top of it all Heero might not be able to resume his normal job. At least not for a long time, if ever. He was going to have a baby – that is, if he beat the medical odds and did not fall prey to any of the complications Sally had listed out to him. He did not know anything about raising a child, only several hundred ways of killing one. And he could not do it alone.

He did not want to do it alone.

Baring his innermost feelings to Wufei had been hard but it had been one of the happiest moments of his life. After literally pining away for the stubborn Preventer they had finally clicked and it had been _nice_. But now… this seemed so unexpected. Heero was not sure if Wufei wanted him _not to be pregnant_. He wasn't sure if he could do it. He didn't know if losing Wufei was worth the unknown.

So he had decided to have a talk with Wufei. Since Wufei claimed to be busy that day, perhaps the next. Only, Wufei had not come home the next day, just left a short message in the vid-phone saying he was working late. Then the next day, while Heero was preparing dinner, there had been a knock on the apartment door and opening it had revealed the last person Heero had wanted to see.

"Yo, how's it hanging lover boy?"

"Sharine," Heero had managed to grate out, knowing from her relaxed attitude that Wufei was not in any danger.

"I've come to collect Wufei's spare uniform." She had pushed past Heero as if she owned the place and sort of dropped down into the couch making it bounce a little. When Duo had done the same thing it had been endearing – when Sharine did it, Heero just wanted to pull out his gun and shoot her in the forehead. She'd looked at him with a smirk and nodded towards the bedroom. "It's in his bedroom closet with his other stuff and I'd usually go and get it only now…" She'd smiled suggestively "…it's out of bounds to me, heh."

Heero had contemplated killing her and then stuffing her body in the garbage disposal…or: into the wardrobe next to Wufei's spare uniform. While Wufei always asserted he had never fucked his pretty, blonde, petite female partner, Heero had found no evidence to suggest otherwise. Still, he had walked into the bedroom, taken Wufei's freshly ironed uniform along with the hanger, and given it to the annoying female who had taken it with a grin. However, she had taken one look at his face and whatever irritating comment she had been about to make had died on the tip of her tongue. Which was just as well since Heero did not think Wufei would be all that pleased with him if he'd murdered Sharine. Heero also wondered whether Wufei would react to her dead body in his closet better or worse than to the news about the baby.

Then just as he was closing the door, Sharine had turned around as if remembering something else. "Hey," she had exclaimed. "I forgot. Wufei said to ask how you were since you were a little under the weather."

Heero had closed the door in her face.

Even though he was sitting in the cheerful canteen, Heero could feel the dejection he'd experienced when he'd heard those words, that he was _a little under the weather_. As if his pregnancy was passing thing like a common cold (not that he'd ever gotten a cold). Was Wufei just waiting it to be over with – for Heero to do something to get _it_ over with?

Heero was about to order another cheese-and-chicken sandwich when his cell rang. Surprised, since very few people knew his number, Heero thumbed on the display and frowned. The caller number belonged to Wufei's office and the last thing he needed was another message from Wufei passed on through Sharine. Still, slightly curious as to the reason behind such an impromptu call, Heero pressed the 'answer' button.

"Heero, are you…" Wufei's voice came through clearly, making Heero's heart miss a beat.

"Wufei, what…"

"Shut up, Yuy," Wufei sounded both frustrated and harassed but not as angry as his words would suggest. "Listen to me. Are you at the Barkley's building?"

"Yes, I'm just…"

"Get out of there," Wufei said cutting into the conversation again. "We got a call saying there's a bomb in the building. Could be a prank but you need to get out of there. Now!"

-- -- -- -- --

The Barkleys Headquarters was designed so that the entire building had a series of elevators, none of them went more than five floors. This design was thought up by some architectural genius to lessen the traffic in each elevator and therefore be more efficient. Heero found it a 'pain in the posterior' as Duo would say since he had to change elevators three times to reach the office of the Head of Security, a former OZ solider by the name of Keith Walters.

He strode into the office scowling at Keith whom he had gotten to know on first name basis since they had started working together. "Why wasn't I told there was a bomb threat?" Heero asked Keith.

"Who told you that?" Keith asked back then sighed. "I didn't even know you were in the building, Yuy," Keith managed to add another sentence which was pretty stupid since Heero was already standing in the office. "I've got the full systems scan running over the…"

"Can the formalities," Heero said making. "Get rid of everyone you don't need. Evacuate the building and stop anyone new from entering."

"This is an internal matter, Yuy," Keith said a little apologetically but firmly.

"Anything else you've neglected to tell me?" Heero asked a little sarcastically as he walked past the former solider to reach the security console.

"What do you mean?"

"You do not seem the type to brave a bomb in a building," Heero pointed out bluntly. "Nor are you that loyal to your place of employment. The fact everyone who knows about it is still in here means either the news is false or you are aware of some inside information which I have yet to be told."

"What makes you think that…?" Keith started weakly when the office door was pushed open forcefully. Heero spun around in the matter of a millisecond, gun in hand and directed point blank between the eyes of the newcomer… and had to school his face into an expressionless mask.

In Heero's opinion, the Preventer formal uniform had been designed with Wufei in mind. The dark green and blue long sleeved shirt, tight trousers which disappeared into knee-high boots, the strips which announced his rank and the red cord thrown over his right shoulder to show that his rank had been earned under fire, the knots on it acting as a counter, made him appear extreamly dramatic. And Wufei had a lot of knots on his cord to prove his combat experience. Heero thought it a shame for Wufei to leave the Preventers if it meant he'd never see his lover in that uniform again.

Which made Heero wonder if Wufei was still considering leaving the Preventers, since their relationship was on rocky ground. Still, he had bothered to call Heero with the news of the bomb and Heero hoped it was not strictly professional courtesy that had led to the call. Then there was the matter of the time elapsed between call and Wufei's arrival at the main building which meant either he had been in the neighborhood or -- Heero studied the way Wufei's hair looked as if it had been through a wind tunnel -- broken every possible speed limit in the city on his bike.

"Yuy," Wufei said, ignoring Keith as if he was insignificant. "I thought I told you to leave this place."

Heero regarded Wufei neutrally. "Commander Chang," he said with a small bow of his head as a sign of acknowledgment and had the satisfaction of seeing Wufei flinch at the formal greeting.

That seemed to snap Wufei back to himself and he took a quick look around the floor before settling his gaze on Keith. "I take it you're in charge," he said, striding towards the former OZ officer forcefully. Even though Wufei was at least three inches shorter than Keith he managed to exude enough confidence to make him appear taller. "Commander Chang Wufei, I'm with the Preventers," he added as he basically stepped right into Keith's personal space. "Kindly start evacuating the building immediately."

"There's no need," said Keith with a grimace. "We can handle it."

"I take it you are all dawdling here because you think the bomb threat is a hoax," Wufei said, a slow smile gracing his features. Heero was sure Wufei had practiced that smile in front of the mirror since it was the kind to make people back away.

"What is it that I'm missing here?" Heero asked as he pulled out his palm top. It was not his laptop but it was still powerful enough to give him access to most places. "It would be easier if someone just told me the facts instead of withholding information." The fact that Preventer office had sent Wufei alone also meant that there was nothing serious. Unless Lady Une had been aware that Heero was in the building and had assumed he would act as Wufei's partner the way he always did on joint missions.

"The call stating there was a bomb in this building originated from the fifty-ninth floor," Wufei said, speaking over his shoulder to Heero, still standing in Keith's personal space, probably because it was clear that Heero would find the information one way or the other. "The caller used an off the counter voice distortion plug in which was easily cleaned so we were able to get a voice match."

"Whom did he call?" Heero asked. "The Preventer Headquarters or the…"

"Preventer Headquarters," Wufei interrupted. "This made it easier for us to trace the call." Heero nodded in understanding since he had had a hand in designing the automatic call trace-back program that the Preventers used. The voice was quite easy to match – the person who called was identified as one Mr. Drake Jameson, Jr."

Heero had to fight back a derisive snort at the revelation. "The boss's kid," he said.

"Exactly," Wufei managed to sound disgusted. "Mr. Jameson, senior also called a few minutes later to ask the Preventers to stay away after the call came – said his son was depressed and going through some difficult times but not harmful. Said his son was …_playful_…" The tone made Heero look at Wufei and saw that his lips were curled in revulsion. "Lady Une sent me here in observational capacity only – I have to make a report since the first call came to the Headquarters."

"Did you call for back up?" Heero asked suspiciously. "Bomb squad perhaps?" Even if there was no bomb, there were procedures to be followed.

"Again, Preventers do not have jurisdiction here," Wufei commented wryly. "It's politically involved with the Barkleys being big shots and …blah, blah… you know."

"No, I don't," Heero remarked dryly. "You mean the bomb threat is an extortion scam by a spoiled child."

"He's hardly a child," Wufei said with a snort. "More like close to thirty five and just a little depressed since daddy refused back his big sales plan."

"So this is a false alarm," Heero said as he pushed past the large executive table to stand next to Wufei so he wouldn't get a crick in the neck.

"Not really," Wufei said, looking at Keith instead of Heero, his voice sounding serious. "The initial scans of the building show that the ceramic shielding used it its construction also blocks probes from the outside which I think was its purpose anyway, so…" he turned to Keith slowly. "What are the chances of there being explosives inside the building? Of someone, say, sneaking a bit of plastic or the latest antimatter compound they use in the colonies…"

"That's impossible," Heero stepped in. "I set up the security here myself and if anyone were to enter with even a tiny amount of explosives then the scanners placed at each doorway would have picked it up immediately." He looked at Keith who looked alarmed and ashamed at the same time. "Unless someone decided the boss's son does not need to walk through the scanner."

Keith loosened his tie and sweat drop glided down his temple-kind. Wufei and Heero looked at each other and said, "I see."

"Well, since the mystery is solved why don't we get everyone out of here," Wufei said with false cheer as if he were speaking to a lunatic. "You've got five minutes to clear the building."

Heero settled down in a chair by the window and looked down at the traffic below as Wufei and Keith worked together to stop the elevators, move them down and carry out an emergency fire drill in the entire building. At least that way, no one stampeded to the door though there were a lot of calls complaining about the inconvenience.

"Maybe we should have told them there was a bomb in the building," Wufei said with a roll of his eyes as Keith fielded another call from a disgruntled customer who was threatening to have them all fired.

"How many of them would have tired to jump out the windows?" Keith said dryly as he put down the phone and Heero had to snort in agreement. To pass the time, he calculated how much time it would take a person to reach the ground if he were to jump from the twenty sixth floor and if it would be possible to collect all their body parts. When he looked up, Wufei was studying him with a frown.

"What?" Heero asked standing up and moving forward towards the two of them.

"I want all the civilians to leave," Wufei said with a shrug. "That includes you and Mr. Walters here, as well."

"I'm not a civilian," Heero stated firmly, getting to his feet. "Lady Une must have let you come here alone because she knows I can act as your partner."

"Just how much of a threat are we talking about here?" Keith said wryly, interrupting their conversation before it could have turned into a full-scale argument. "From what I know, the boss's kid has always been just that. Not bright enough to rise up the ladder on his own achievements. If you ask me there's no way he could have rigged a bomb that'd take down the entire building."

"Even if he has explosives, I don't think he'll have enough to take out more that a single floor," Wufei agreed sounding more frustrated than anything else. "We have no idea if he had a detonator or if he is simply sitting on the stuff. Or if he even has any – I'm just operating on the first law of action, which is to expect the worst."

"From what our structural experts tell me, each floor is independent and should be able to withstand a shock of major proportions," Keith said with a touch of pride.

"Trust me if you haven't tried that in practice, all the theoretical speculation is worth shit," Wufei managed to force out while holding a staring contest with Heero. "I'll go up and see if I can reason with the idiot while you and Heero…" So he was Heero all of a sudden, not Yuy. "…help evacuate the—"

"Forget it, I'm coming with you," Heero said firmly, striding towards the office door. "All the elevators have come to a stop so we'll have to take the fire-escape up. Keith can take care of everything here…"

-- -- -- -- --

Heero had always known that Wufei could be annoyingly bossy. Perhaps it was his training as a Preventer with years of giving orders to people though he preferred to think it was partly due to his upbringing as a Prince. While it was an endearing trait at times, especially in bed, just then Heero found it damn irritating.

"Heero," Wufei said as they walked side by side up the stairs. "Go back – at least stay with Keith."

"I can take care of myself," Heero answered with a scowl, wondering why Wufei disliked him so much now that he was not even allowed to accompany him on such a simple mission.

"This is a one-man job," Wufei spoke up as he reached for the gun in his shoulder holster. "I can deal with this myself."

"Is my presence that repulsive to you?" Heero asked bluntly as he looked at the floor number on one of the fire doors in the landing they walked by. They should be nearing the intended floor sometime soon. Then Heero read he number again and blinked – it read 34 which was nowhere close to what Heero had expected them to be. But the fact remained it felt as if they had been climbing forever and he was starting to become a little winded. Heero frowned; he never felt tired. All right, he did but not from something like climbing less than two-thousand steps. Heero, busy wondering if he had miscalculated the floors or if he was getting out of shape now that he was doing nothing more than acting as a security consultant – or perhaps he was just getting plain old, almost missed Wufei's answer to his question.

Especially since he was curious as to how Wufei would deal with such a direct question, Heero turned towards him only to discover that his lover did not look as if he was about to answer the question anytime soon. _'So this is what it feels like to be disappointed,'_ Heero thought as his stomach churned an unexpected pressure seemed to contract his throat. He was far too busy fighting the sudden onset of nausea that he almost missed the answer.

"What!" Heero exclaimed, certain he had not heard correctly. Perhaps he was really growing old and loss of hearing was also a symptom of that.

"I said," Wufei repeated with exaggerated emphasis on the words, "I don't want you to come with me because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would you think I'm more prone to getting hurt than you are?" Heero inquired, stopping so he could rest his legs a little. It was true that he was feeling tired all of a sudden but it did not mean he was weak. "I believe I am more than capable of surviving any physical threat…"

"You might be near invulnerable," Wufei interrupted with fervor. "But your … our … the …" Wufei seemed to struggle for words, his face as red as the knotted cord on his uniform, as he searched for the proper way to express himself. As Heero watched with mild amusement, Wufei threw up his free arm and pointed towards Heero's middle. "…thing isn't." Whatever amusement Heero might have felt at his partner's loss of words was lost at the terminology used.

Almost without thinking, Heero wrapped a protective hand around his middle and practically snarled, "This isn't a _thing_."

"I know," Wufei admitted, his face turning purple, his eyes flicking down, unable to meet Heero's eyes. "I know it's …it's a baby." Heero felt a prickle of satisfaction that Wufei finally acknowledged it but he was not about to let Wufei off that easily after the way he had acted. "All right," said Wufei, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking away and muttering, "I'm sorry. I've been a bastard to you these days…"

"Weeks," Heero corrected.

"Weeks," Wufei agreed readily before he remembered that it was only a little over a week, but for a change he did not haggle about the petty details. "I'm just not used to you being …"

'_Yes_?' Heero's glare prompted.

"… pregnant."

_Finally._

"But," Wufei ploughed on. "You have to admit that while you might survive a bullet to your middle the b – baby might not."

Heero froze in mid-sentence as he realized the implication. Unlike before, he was not indestructible. He might be able to walk away after self-destructing his Gundam but the baby might not make it. It was different before, even when he had to protect people – he had not cared what happened to him as long as he got the job done –or new sentence but now the thing worth protecting was inside him; that meant he had not just to survive, but survive unharmed.

Some of his confusion might have leaked through since Wufei stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Heero," he said softly. "You know, I might not have been that supporting and all that but that's …uh… **our** baby."

"I take it that means you don't want me to get rid of it," Heero said seriously enjoying the body contact even if it was just a hand on the shoulder and it was sort of a relief to hear Wufei actually say those words.

"WHAT!" Wufei exclaimed drawing back. "No…No… I might not have exactly made myself clear here but no." He took a deep breath and took a step back making Heero want to reach out and grab him. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"You should be," Heero said with feeling. "You made me feel as if I've got leprosy."

Wufei wordlessly turned around and started up the staircase motioning Heero that he was going to climbing. "I've made my point, Yuy," he said as he walked up and Heero frowned. "You should stay back."

While all that Wufei had said was _nice, _it was also hard to overlook that Wufei had not touched him anywhere but his shoulder and he had not reacted to his comment either. Did that mean Wufei found him physically repulsive now that he was pregnant? And he didn't think it even showed. His waist size was the same and he had not gained any noticeable weight. Apart from his nipples becoming unusually sensitive, he did not think he had changed outwardly.

He scowled at Wufei's retreating back and said, "I'll cover your back, like I always do. You go up and cuff him and I'll stand in a corner and point my gun at him." It was the best he could do under the circumstances. Even if Wufei insisted on behaving like an ass, Heero was not going to stand by and let him get hurt. After all, that ass still belonged to Heero.

-- -- --

A/N- first of all thank you for the reviews. I did not expect anyone to review, mostly because this is not the sort if fic I usually write.

Thank yous to - Kris, ab, dimonyo-anghel, geka0taitsume0taikaiyou, alzilur(1st review),

Mediaminer - GrayPheonix and sylenctone (jess) who has been nice to me all the way. :)

I know Wufei is being an ass. He is my fav character by the way, But I do hate perfect characters so they all get flaws. I'm sorry if Heero came out wimpy in the pervious chapter – my beta actually suggested I name this Heero and the Hormones.

I'm writing it under the assumption not everyone is overjoyed at the announcement of a pregnancy. I know, even married couples have difficulty in dealing with unplanned pregnancies so just wondering what happens in an mpreg.

Thank you for reading, and yes, I do appreciate reviews. So, feel free comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n – I've answered some questions at the bottom of the chapter.

Heero did a quick examination of the floor they were on, noting the ankle deep, wall-to-wall carpeting and the entire left wall made of the galvanized ceramic compound which was stronger than steel and transparent as glass, overlooking the city. The entire floor, as he recalled was cordoned off for the exclusive use of Drake Jameson, Jr. and half of it was a penthouse suite.

The fire escape they had climbed up opened directly into the foyer, which led into the main executive office where the culprit had been waiting for them. The boss's son, Drake Jr., turned out to be dressed in bright green shirt with the company logo, black tailored slacks, a green company tie, black shoes and a bomb in his briefcase, also sporting the company logo.

"Explosives," Wufei said a tad sarcastically as he peered around the potted plants. "Check." He reached for the com on his belt and pushed a button but did not speak into it. It was probably a pre-arranged signal meant to alert someone of the situation. "One dumb guy, check."

"Your scanner can read that?" Heero asked, since Wufei was stating the obvious, unless he was speaking for the benefit of someone else.

"When I'm five feet away from it, yeah, apparently," Wufei said with a disgruntled snort. "I knew we should have increased the range but that stupid Privacy Act…"

"Central support pillar," Heero supplied before Wufei could rant about the injustices of the city law enforcers. "If the bomb goes off, it's more than likely to take this floor with it." He did not add that the floor architecture ensured that apart from the two adjacent floors the rest of the building was able to withstand the explosion.

"I see it, Yuy," Wufei snapped irritably. "I've already called Sharine. You should leave now…"

It as probably the mention of Wufei's partner which made Heero growl under his breath. Heero turned towards Wufei and scowled, "We don't know that he's going to blow himself to pieces. It is contrary to everything we've got on him."

"A coward and an idiot who is hardly likely to commit suicide over a mindless act." Wufei edged closer. "I agree that he's hardly the martyr type but stupidity by itself is dangerous."

"We shoot him in the head, then disarm the bomb," Heero replied blithely.

"No can do." Wufei sounded as if he wished he could. "I really need to take him in alive or Lady Une will shoot _me_ in the head. Jameson, Sr. wants his boy intact and that means alive."

"Can we at least cuff him or is that going to be against his daddy's wishes?" Heero said a little sarcastically.

"There are no back entrancesWufei said with a scowl, ignoring the previous comment. "I'll just have to make a …"

"…frontal assault," Heero said a little slowly.

"Something like that," Wufei replied, his lips tightening sharply in displeasure though Heero was not sure if it was because of what he had just said or because of the situation.

"I'll go and…"

"We already discussed this, Yuy," Wufei snapped before Heero could reply. "I will go -- you cover my back."

"If we take him in we'll never know where he's got the explosives," Heero warned. "His father will protect him and your hands will be tied."

"You are suggesting…"

"We push his hand so he has to answer our questions," Heero said with a tight smile. "I can detonate the whole thing from here. I think it's a left over from what we used in the war and I do have the frequency for it…"

"But I get him out first." Wufei was agreeing to the plan in his own way.

Heero watched his lover pull out his weapon and walk towards the office door and scowled, briefly wishing he was not pregnant. Or perhaps that he had been forewarned so he could have moved somewhere they would not both be thrown into danger so frequently. While Heero knew Wufei was more than capable of looking after himself, a part of Heero always wanted to step in front of the Preventer. It had always been Heero's nature to face anything head on and all of a sudden he was hindered by his own body.

Heero realized he had an inkling as to what Wufei might have felt about Heero's condition. It spelled a permanent change for both of them especially since Heero was no longer the same person he had been – at least physically.

Heero sighed then braced his shoulder against the flimsy partition and peered into the office in front of him, where Wufei was cuffing a rather plump looking man. Not young, perhaps though years of soft living and fat had made him look weaker, which could be translated into younger.

Wufei cuffed the man efficiently while he protested over something like his '_right to exercise his free will_'. Drake, Jr. however, got to his feet fast enough when Wufei poked him with a gun barrel, though he did remember to add Preventer brutality to his list of complaints. They moved towards the exit quietly until they reached the threshold of the office and then the stupid man looked at Heero and smiled. Heero smiled back and keyed in the frequency.

"Oh, shit," Wufei groaned as the entire left side of the floor exploded outwards, pushing them both to the carpet. The blast was slightly more powerful than they had anticipated. Heero reacted instinctively, throwing himself on top of Wufei in a move which he knew would later have the Preventer raving about Heero's protective instincts but he did not care at that moment. Drake Jr. also hit the floor, dragged down by Wufei and pushed down by the force of the blast, but no one bothered to check on him.

Even as the secondary echo of the explosion started to fade, Heero clutched at the soft carpeting fiercely before letting go. It was a habit left over from living in space, where an explosion was usually followed by being sucked into the vacuum outside. Heero rolled onto his feet immediately and pulled out his palmtop even as Wufei jumped to his feet. He pointed his hand gun on their, captive without a glance in his direction. He was looking at Heero instead, his face unreadable.

"Yuy." His voice was tense. "Are you all right?"

Again, it was disconcerting to hear _Wufei_ ask if _Heero_ was all right. It was usually the other way around.

"I'm fine," Heero replied tersely. "Can I shoot him now?"

"I'm curious why there was a bomb here in the first place and how he got hold of it," Wufei replied with a grimace. "But firstly, is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately," Heero said, since he could feel Drake, Jr.'s hand spasming under the heel of his boot. "The blast went in the other direction -- the windows got the brunt of it."

"Slightly more than the anticipated amount of explosives," Wufei said causally, swinging his foot and kicking Drake, Jr. in his ribcage, his eyes fixed on Heero. "Hope he can walk because I'm not the nursemaid type."

"We can push him over the side," Heero said with a shrug. "I can do it since I'm not a Preventer and…"

"He might have something to say," Wufei cautioned his face blank.

"He'd better say it soon," Heero said with a wry grin. "I don't want to drag this extra weight…"

"It was a small blast," the man practically shouted. "It wasn't supposed to go off like that. Dad said I was weak and didn't finish the things I started -- I wanted to prove I could carry out my plan to the bitter end."

"Throw him over the side," Wufei said, swinging his foot back for another kick. "He's making me sick."

"Could be morning sickness," Heero said before he could help it, making Wufei look at him with a startled look.

"Damn it, Yuy," he mouthed so Drake Jr, who was still lying face down, could not see. "You made me loose my concentration." But Heero was pleased to see that while he looked none-too-pleased, Wufei did not look disgusted by the remark. He supposed the response could be counted as a success.

Heero grinned in return and said aloud, "Do you think he has anything else worth saying?" taking the trouble to enunciate each and every word carefully.

"Probably not," Wufei said thoughtfully. "The ceiling's about to come down on us…" Which was true since the loss of the supporting pillar seemed to have caused some structural instability in the overhead floor. "…so we have to get out fast. Dragging an extra weight with us is unlikely to help us."

"Especially that he's not of much use," Heero agreed as the pitiful thing on the floor moaned out that he was willing to talk about everything. Anything … as long as they did not kill him.

"So," said Wufei, holstering his weapon and smiling briefly at Heero. "Let's take him out of here."

"It's going to be a long climb down with him," Heero added, remembering their track out, pleased that Wufei was working so well in synchronization with him. It was good to remember that Wufei was also his partner as well as his lover and sometimes they did not need words to understand what the other meant.

"We don't need to climb down," Wufei said, pulling Drake Jr. to his feet by the scruff of his collar. "I called Sharine, she'll bring one of the Preventer choppers up to the adjacent building for a roof landing.

And sometimes, Heero just wished Wufei would just shut up and let the moment be.1

-- -- -- -- --

It was the smell that finally got to him. Heero had been able tolerate it in the morning but now the mixed scent of disinfectant, air freshener and blood seemed stronger. He looked up from the washroom sink after he'd finished throwing up to see Sally approaching him with a wry grin on her face. "Nice to see you're still human," she said, handing him a glass of water.

A few seconds later Wufei appeared at the doorway, his forehead creased into a frown and Heero grimaced. Now, that was one thing he wished Wufei was not a part of.

"He's fine," Sally said dismissively before Wufei could speak. "Just don't repeat today and …"

They all froze as they heard Lady Une's voice clearly through the Medi-bay comm.

"Commander Chang, I want you to come back and listen to me, now….you deliberately blew up an entire office building and …" Heero tuned out as much of the commentary as possible as he waited for Sally to give him a clean bill of health. In his opinion, it was not really necessary but it was Preventer policy that all Preventers undergo a medical after returning from a mission, and since Wufei was having one, it seemed only logical that Heero be included as well.

"Can I go now?" he asked as he looked at the doctor.

"Why don't you go and sit in the lounge," Sally suggested with a wry grin. "I think Wufei will be done in a while and afterwards you can both go home _together_." The emphasis on the together made him feel embarrassed that he had blurted out his secrets to her in the morning.

"I'd rather take a bus," Heero said firmly. "I think Wufei has to file in the paperwork anyway and it's easier to do if he knows I'm not waiting for him to finish up. He might feel as if I were rushing him to finish his work."

"Fine," said Sally, looking at Wufei, who was having some sort of over the vid-phone confrontation with Lady Une. "I'll tell him you've gone back to the apartment."

Heero did not think it was appropriate to comment that Wufei would probably not care where Heero was going.

-- -- -- --

Heero woke up with a start and discovered he had a crick in his neck. He sat up, got tangled into a blanket someone had thrown over him then managed to get his senses together.

He had fallen asleep on the sofa -- fully clothed.

Heero had fallen asleep on the sofa after coming back from the Preventer Head office wearing the same sweat soaked jeans, t-shirt _and_ boots he had been wearing the entire day. He had not even been aware he was that tired. The only time he could recall that came close to being this exhausted had been when he had been working on Wing Zero before the duel with Zechs and then he had been recovering from his injuries.

And all Heero had done that day was climb thirty floors – that was give or take 5000 steps – and undergone two medical examinations. He had no reason to feel as if he had walked around the world – twice.

There was a noise behind him and Heero turned around startled to see Wufei standing there in loose white cotton trousers, green t-shirt and an apron. Heero recalled that someone had thrown a cover over him while he had lain there, sleeping, and the only person who could get close to him unnoticed while he was sleeping was Wufei. But to think he had not heard Wufei come back from work, change his clothes and start cooking… Either Heero had to have been drugged or…

"You were sleeping for so long I thought you weren't going to wake up," Wufei said, his voice carefully controlled. "Take a shower and change into something comfortable. Dinner's almost ready. We can eat on the sofa if that's all right with you."

Heero got to his feet nodding in silent agreement, not trusting his voice since his mouth felt rather dry. Dinner on the sofa meant relaxed atmosphere, close body contact and maybe finally being able to discuss the problems their relationship was undergoing.

Wordlessly, he got up and went to their bedroom where he stripped, showered and changed into a pair of loose shorts and a loose buttoned-up shirt (which he did not bother buttoning) in less than half an hour. When Heero emerged from the bedroom, his hair only partially dry, still shaking off the cobwebs of sleep, he was assaulted by the smell of Wufei's cooking.

Heero had no idea he was hungry until Wufei walked out holding a laden plate and pushed it into his hands silently. Heero started eating before he was fully seated and didn't stop until he'd had finished his second serving.

"If I'd known you were that hungry, I'd have prepared more," Wufei observed dryly and Heero looked up feeling slightly defensive.

"I'm sorry if I ate your potion…"

"No, Yuy," Wufei said with a shrug. "I've had enough. I guess you do need to eat more, now that you are, as cliché as the phrase sounds, eating for two."

Heero flushed and put down his plate, though he could have managed a couple of more bites. Finally, they were going to discuss the subject they'd been hedging around the whole week so he was not going to be distracted.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

Wufei put down his fork and regarded Heero silently. "I would be lying if I told you it wasn't," he said finally and Heero nodded, not knowing what to say. Wufei slid towards Heero so their shoulders were rubbing and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

_Sorry, what? Sorry, I 'm going to break up with you or sorry I can't do this anymore?_

"I was an ass."

_So it was not going to be a good-bye._ "Yes, you were," Heero agreed. Wufei had been behaving rather annoyingly. But he decided he should try to lessen the blow, not make it worse. "I take it you don't like the idea of me being pregnant."

"I was …" Wufei looked down then leaned forward and kept his plate on the coffee table in front, next to the TV remote and the collection of dust-covered magazines. "I was not sure." He finally said in a small voice. "I thought you would not be you …does that make sense?"

"You thought I would not be able to step between you and a bullet," Heero stated.

"I didn't want your protection…"

"But that was me all along," Heero pointed out. He had been there for Wufei no matter what. "I was able to do that before and now I can't."

"Yes," Wufei said nodding his head. "I think -- maybe I was afraid that if you became pregnant, then you'd become a different person."

"But I am already pregnant," Heero pointed out. _And it was not like he had been planning that._

"Dammit, Yuy," Wufei almost shouted turning to face him. "How can you be pregnant, you're a man! Women get pregnant. Nowadays half the women don't get pregnant, they grow their kids in vats and you… you…"

"I am not a woman," Heero stated softly, placing his plate next to Wufei's in case he threw it away or broke it in his anger. Wufei had shouted at him, which meant he was finally confessing his true feelings and he had worked the pregnant in the same sentence thrice. Maybe that was facing the facts. Now if Wufei would stop this weird way of equating him to a woman.

"I know," Wufei shouted back.

"I'm still me," Heero said softly.

"I know," Wufei repeated. Then he took a deep breath and added, "I know -- today, you acted as you've always done and you did not behave any differently. And…" Deep breath. "…and I thought I couldn't feel the same for you if you were a different person. But the moment I heard there was a bomb in the building the first thing I thought was that you might still be in it."

"You care for me," Heero observed, feeling little pleased.

"Of course, I care for you, you moron," Wufei said heatedly. "I don't even know why I ever thought it was not possible." He leaned forward carefully and placed a hand on Heero's still flat stomach. Heero tensed slightly, then looked down to where the long-fingered hand rested on his abdomen. It had been some time since Wufei had touched him anywhere apart from his shoulders or his upper arms and this was a nice change.

"I care for you too," Heero said carefully. "I also care for this…" he looked down meaningfully to where Wufei's hand rested. He did not want to say baby or anything remotely similar. That would be rubbing the whole thing in Wufei's face and it was not what he intended to do.

"I know," Wufei said softly. "I'm guessing that I'll grow used to anything that's a part of you," he said with a small smile. "It is after all, going to be our kid."

"So you don't mind," Heero queried, keeping his face blank while smiling internally.

"Don't expect me to get teary-eyed or sentimental, Yuy," Wufei warned with a smirk. "Not my style."

'_There's still time_,' Heero thought with an internal grin . Despite his tough exterior, Wufei had a soft core and Heero was counting on it.

"It was a long day," Wufei said sitting back a little. "Let's just go to bed." As Heero was about to protest that he was far from tired after napping on the sofa, Wufei's hand slid lower, cupped Heero groin before pulling free. He got to his feet smoothly and picked up their plates. "You go on ahead. I'll just toss the left over into the fridge and join you."

Heero got up slowly, a slight smile curving his mouth. It had been a while since he'd last gotten laid and he was looking forward to it. Wufei was feeling aggressive, which meant Heero was going to bottom and he felt his nipples stiffen with anticipation.

1 I was originally going to do a full-blown action scene but really, one-shots and action was not really going to help the plot so I let it slide. Hopefully no one was looking forward to reading Matrix-style jump into chopper stuff in a 1x5 mpreg. (Mpreg being the keyword.)

Ok, here goes,

i'malive – yeah, I know, writing from Heero's pov was rather fun but not something I do very often. Don't know if it's a repeat experience.

Tsuchi – thank you for reading. I know mpreg isn't every one's cup of tea.

Alzilur – what to do with Sharine. Hmmmmmmmmm.

CircleKV0012 – no this is not going to be full blow out mpreg story. I just don't know if I can do that. This is just one place where the two (1 and 5) try to get used to the idea of Heero being pregnant. Nothing more. I'd love to write the full story but really …

And Jess – I think you're right. You've inspired me to write a chapter from Sharine's pov though god knows when I'll get around to it. Hopefully soon, but it's not going to be the next chapter for this fic.

Nightmuse –look at me smiling and nodding

I'm really trying to write an mpreg story where the guys remain guys, not chicks with dicks. Hope I'm getting there.


	4. Chapter 4

1x5 part 4

Heero was sure Wufei had implied something more than sleep when he'd suggested they go to bed but he was not sure if he should strip down to bed or not. Still wondering, Heero brushed his teeth and hung his shirt on the back of the bedside chair. He debated whether to remove his shorts as well, and then decided to leave them on. He did not want to force Wufei's hand – and he'd discovered the more passive he became the more aggressive Wufei was. But just to be safe, Heero made sure to place an extra box of tissues on the night stand next to the lube. It sucked sleeping on the wet spot. Then he got into bed, pulled up the sheet and lay listening to the sounds of Wufei cleaning up.

While Wufei cooked rather well, that is, unless he was trying out more exotic recipes, he was the sort of person who used every cooking utensil in the kitchen. Heero found it amusing to come home after work to find every cup, saucer and spoon used in the making of something simple like pasta. Afterward, Wufei had to clean everything; some sort of neat-freakiness that forced him to put back everything back in its exact place.

Heero lay on his side, facing the nightstand, listening to Wufei put away the last dishes before switching off the lights in the front rooms. Then he listened as Wufei walked into the bedroom and went to the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready to bed. Heero could hear Wufei undress and switch off the room lights manually. The rustling of steps stopped next to the bed. Finally, the covers lifted and the mattress dipped as Wufei slid in next to Heero. He was naked.

Heero smiled to himself; things were looking up.

He reached for the bedside light but Wufei stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it on," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. "I want to watch you." Heero refrained from snapping back that Wufei had done his damnest to avoid even having to look at him in the last weeks. He was willing to play along with whatever his lover was in the mood for – for the time being. Instead, he shifted slowly until he was lying on his back and turned his face so he could see Wufei.

Wufei's face was flushed, two bright spots of color decorating his cheeks. "I spoke to Sally today," he said, looking embarrassed.

"I think we both did," Heero informed him.

"No," said Wufei with a grimace of a smile. "I mean, she called me to her office after your morning medical and, as Duo would say, grilled me over an open fire."

"I think you've gotten your metaphors mixed up," Heero pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Yuy," Wufei snapped, irritated. At least now he sounded more like himself. "I wanted to say that– I knew I was being an ass but I didn't realize just how much. She had to point out just how much my behavior was affecting you and… Look, I really did have some outstanding cases to clear up before I vacate my post and…"

"I also had a talk with her," Heero admitted. "She told me that I should be ready for changes, mostly in what I do. I told her I realized that but I hadn't really. It was when we were going to confront Drake Jr. that I understood that now I am unable to do most of the things I used to. It was …difficult," he finally admitted.

"I know," Wufei said in a small voice. He leaned forward slowly and caught Heero's lips in a gentle kiss, neither demanding nor forceful, just a simple nibble of the lower lip. Heero found himself responding oddly eagerly to the unaccustomed gentleness. Wufei pushed himself up onto his elbows and deepened the kiss while Heero, as usual, reached around and undid Wufei's hair clasp. As dark hair spilled over his face, he snaked a hand around Wufei's nape and pulled him closer until they were lying one on top of the other, chest to chest, one of Wufei's thighs wedged itself between Heero's, pressing down on his beginning erection.

Wufei broke off the kiss, his lips tracing Heero's neck and chest gently. Unlike Wufei who found such teasing exquisite, Heero only found it slightly tickling. Once, Sally had pointed out that while most males did not have as many pain receptors on their skin as females did, Heero seemed to have none at all. Perhaps he had been born that way, perhaps he had been made that way, he'd never know. He was just happy that Wufei seemed to have found a way of getting around the problem of his mostly desensitized skin While the sensation didn't do much to fuel his excitement, he liked to watch Wufei concentrate on him, and being on the receiving end of so much attention was flattering.

When Wufei reached Heero's nipples, Heero tensed expectantly, knowing that Wufei was going to bite down hard. However, when Wufei did bite down…

"Ouch," Heero said, his toes curling as an unfamiliar sensation spread through him straight to his groin.

"Did I hurt you?" Wufei asked, jerking back as if he had been burned.

"No," Heero hurried to explain. "I wasn't pain – my …" To his horror, a he could feel heat spreading over his face. Heero Yuy was officially blushing, now all they needed was blue rain and flying pigs.

"Heero!" Wufei at least did not look amused. He looked worried.

"Mynipplesaresensitive," Heero explained quickly. "It felt funny all morning but when you bit it now … oh…"

Wufei had chosen just then to blow on his wet nipple making ripples of desire spread o through his body. Then slowly, Wufei leaned down, took said nipple in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Heero gasped – now _that_ was different, he thought as Wufei gave attention to both his nipples. Then he started going lower sucking , until he reached Heero flat abdomen. Then instead of kissing his navel and moving down as he usually did, towards Heero's cloth-covered erection, Wufei turned his head and placed an ear on Heero's middle.

"I don't think you can hear anything," Heero hurried to explain. "Sally tells me that it's still in the early stages so…"

"I know," Wufei said softly. "I'm just getting used to the idea that you might no longer have perfect abs." He rubbed his face carefully across Heero's abdomen like a cat marking its territory with scent.

"Idiot," Heero said affectionately, messing up Wufei's hair with one hand. "Blowjob?"

"Uh," Wufei hesitated. Heero understood. Wufei was still in the middle of getting the hang of giving blowjobs and would probably never be as enthusiastic about it as Heero was. "I meant, let me suck your dick," he amended

If Wufei had not been fully erect before, he became hard instantly. Heero laid back comfortably, titled his head back into the pillow and lifted his arms so there was space next to his body. "If you straddle me then you can fuck my mouth like this…"

Wufei had never been comfortable with four lettered words like 'fuck' and 'dick' (he also had a problem saying 'help' but that was not sex-related) but he did like it when Heero talked dirty to him. Wufei scrambled to his knees a little awkwardly, his erection bobbing up and down, then straddled Heero's chest, breathing hard. Heero lifted his head a little, glad his neck was flexible and licked the leaking slit slowly. Wufei groaned and tried to push his erection into Heero's mouth but Heero resisted with a turn of his head.

Wufei was rapidly growing harder much to Heero's satisfaction. He thought it best to start at the top. He took the head fully inside his mouth and spent some time exploring it. While Heero knew Wufei enjoyed the whole thing, he always enjoyed it as well, the sight of Wufei, flushed, head thrown back, wisps of hair sticking to his face with sweat making him looked more relaxed.

He alternately kissed the tip and sucked on the head, feeling around the ridge with his tongue. He tried to penetrate the slit, sucked on the head again. And then bracing himself, he nibbled at Wufei carefully with his teeth.

That got a reaction. "Oh. Heero! Yuy!" Though Wufei always made a point of calling Heero by his last name when he was annoyed, Heero did not think this situation was anything similar.

Heero leaned forward, glad his neck was flexible opened his mouth wide and took in as much as he could without using his throat. Wufei, who had been restrained until then, started to thrust and Heero quickly wrapped his fist around the base of Wufei's cock to prevent it from sliding down his throat any further before it made him gag.

Wufei groaned, his hands clutching Heero's hair as Heero sucked as hard as he could on the upper half of Wufei's cock, using only his lips. Heero worked his mouth onto Wufei then off and on again but the awkward way he lay made it difficult to for him to keep the rhythm on the lower part of the shaft.

He was only sucking shallowly, almost teasingly, until Wufei groaned with frustration and thrust his hips forward, almost taking Heero's head off in the process. Heero finally decided to cut his lover some slack. He leaned forward, pressing his tongue hard to the underside of Wufei's dick, and moved upwards. He let Wufei thrust, and letting the rest slide it, covering his teeth with his lips. He sucked a few times but stopped when Wufei's stomach muscles started to tremble and Wufei's thighs spasmed with tension. Heero pulled back, letting Wufei's erection spring free and licked his lips, slowly.

"Heero?" Wufei inquired breathlessly. It sounded more like a moan for help.

"I want you to come inside of me," Heero informed him, feeling excited at the prospect.

Wufei turned his head, placed a gentle kiss on Heero abdomen before leaning back. "I …uh… spoke to Sally about sex and she says the first three months are the …uh… riskiest because that's when miscarriages are most likely to occur and…"

In reply, Heero hooked his fingers around the waistband of his shorts, lifted his hips and took them off, then he tossed it into Wufei face. The tirade stopped abruptly, and when Wufei's shocked face emerged from around the offending item, he appeared extremely flustered.

"I can't top you," Wufei protested. "I mean…what if I fall on you or crush you… I mean …not you…but…"

Heero did not think Wufei was heavy enough or that he was vulnerable enough for that. But he did think that it would be entertaining to be fucked from below, perhaps Wufei could lie flat and …no… Heero had decided to let Wufei take control and that sounded far too much as if he was going to be in charge. With a mental shrug Heero decided on the best course of action.

Very deliberately, Heero rolled to his side, his back to Wufei, and brought up one of his knees to his chest.

Wufei stopped speaking. From the sound of it, he'd also stopped breathing. True, Heero could have done with a little more foreplay, but after almost two weeks of abstinence a few licks on his dick could wait.

There was a long pause then Wufei forced out, rather hoarsely, "Lube."

Heero, glad of his foresight, snagged the tube from the nightstand and passed it to Wufei over his shoulder without looking at the recipient. Wufei lay down next to Heero and kissed the back of his neck and bit the spot where the spine met the back of the skull. Heero shivered in anticipation as Wufei traced down his spine with none-too-steady fingers until he finally reached the destination. His fingers were warm as he gently circled the puckered opening before he withdrew, only to do the same with a lubed finger.

Heero waited impatiently as Wufei pushed in one finger. It went in easily. Then he withdrew it and added another two. He scissored his fingers and moved them around, carefully avoiding Heero's prostate, much to his annoyance.

"Tease," Heero grunted out as Wufei pulled out to add a third finger.

Wufei silently pushed in all three fingers and then rotated them slowly, stretching Heero with so much care it might as well have been their fist time. The feeling was exquisite and Heero's cock was leaking precome against his stomach by then. He waited in anticipation as Wufei withdrew his hand and positioned his erection against Heero's opening.

Then he pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until Heero pressed back, taking in all of Wufei in one smooth move. Wufei moaned aloud as Heero slammed against him, trying to stop his hips from thrusting.

Heero shifted his hips then slammed back again, letting Wufei know exactly what he wanted. If he wanted slow and sensitive, he'd have stuck to watching soap operas on TV.

Once he'd given Wufei the go ahead, Wufei seemed to have gotten the message clearly. He started to pound into Heero hard, his hips thrusting, his dick brushing Heero's prostate with every stroke. He sneaked a hand around Heero's waist and grabbed his dick, gripping it roughly in calloused fingers.

Though Wufei stroked it a few times, he seemed to loose track as his climax grew closer. Heero groaned as his balls drew up and his partner's breathing became erratic. Wufei started pounding into him in earnest, the sound of flesh slapping flesh become the most prominent sound in the room. Then finally, Wufei gave a strangled shout and came into Heero, while leaning forward and clamping his teeth hard on the back of Heero's neck. The bite threw Heero over the edge, forcing him to come all over his stomach.

They lay there panting until Heero let Wufei's limp penis slide out, reached for the tissues and started to wipe them both up, gently.

"D…id I hurt you?" Wufei inquired, sitting up and feeling Heero's back as if he could feel broken ribs or a dislocated vertebrae.

"I'm all right," Heero replied, thinking of the two of them having sex, say in another few months. "Think we can keep on fucking – eventually, I mean in a couple of months."

Wufei seemed to think it over. "We might have to move into a bigger apartment," he finally said.

"Bigger apartment!"

"I mean, I don't think we can do this if there is a baby in the room," Wufei said sleepily, as Heero was wiping down his groin, then sighed and tried to stop the flow of semen from his ass to the bed sheets. It really did annoy him to sleep on a wet spot. Then suddenly Wufei sat up, his eyes wide. "Oh, my God."

"What!" Heero asked alarmed.

"We're going to bring it home," he said.

"Bring what home?" Heero asked.

"The baby, Yuy," Wufei shouted. "We'll have to bring it here…"

"I did not think we'd be leaving it somewhere," Heero said. "Uh...it…he, she…do you think it'll be a boy?"

Wufei looked as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. "You know what that means?" he said slowly. "We'll have to name it ...him… her? I hope it's a boy."

"Feed him…it," Heero added thoughtfully. "Clothes, toys…do you think I'll be able breast feed?"

Wufei jumped out of the bed, grabbing a sheet and he wrapping it around himself toga-like.

Heero watched his lover run to the living room, wondering if the teasing got too far, when he heard Wufei shout from the living room. "Aren't you coming?"

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, curious.

"Call for help," Wufei yelled back. "I'm calling the rest of the gang!"

It was then that Heero remembered with trepidation, he still had to inform the other Gundam pilots of his condition.

-- -- -- -- --

Crack "Omake"

Vid-call – from Chang Wufei to Duo Maxwell.

"What do you mean, when am I going to make an honest man out of him? Heero, stop saying thank you to everything Duo says!"

Q and T

"No, Trowa, I don't think the maid costume is going to be enough. You need to be Heero Yuy to get knocked up. He is the heart of space, after all."

The end.

a/N- yeah -- there's a sequel on the way. Comments are appreciated. What would you want me to deal with in the next story?


End file.
